Graduation
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Molly and Michael are graduating high school and starting their lives in college.  Also, new crushes are forming.  Sort of set to the song Graduation by Vitamin C.  Rated T because I'm paranoid.  One-Shot.  Takes place a year after A Day at the Beach.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Rent, except my original characters and the plot. The rest belongs to the wonderful Jonathon Larson. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are flashbacks and song lyrics

A/N: This is the third in the series of what I'm calling the Summer Vacation series – Fourth of July, A Day at the Beach and Graduation. You may want – although you don't have to – to read Fourth of July and A Day at the Beach first.

A/N 2: Parings – adults:

Mark x Meredith (my OC)

Dumott (Angel) x Tom (Collins)

Maureen x Joanne

Roger x Mimi

Benny x Sophie (my OC)

A/N 3: Parings – kids (all are OC):

Melody x Shawn

Michael x Phoebe (OC)

Molly x Danny (OC)

A/N 4: Phoebe & Danny's descriptions:

Phoebe Daniels – 5'4, blond hair, green eyes, hourglass figure, few freckles on her face, tanned skin, average weight.

College of Choice – the local community college – didn't apply for college.

Studying – The Performing Arts

Daniel "Danny" Michaels – 6'3, skinny, red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, average weight. Going to NYU on a basketball scholarship.

College of Choice – NYU

Studying – Business

Summary: AU: Molly and Michael are graduating high school and starting their lives in college. Also, new crushes are forming. Set kind of to the song Graduation by Vitamin C. Rated T because I'm paranoid. One-Shot. Takes place a year after A Day At the Beach.

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: T

* * *

><p><em>As we go on, we remember<br>All the times we had together  
>As our lives change, come whatever<br>We will still be friends forever_

Michael Cohen studied himself in the mirror for the millionth time. He and his twin sister, Molly, were graduating from high school that day and he wanted to look perfect, as usual.

"MICHAEL EDWIN! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR HOURS! I HAVE TO PEE!" Molly shouted.

"USE YOUR BATHROOM." Michael yelled back.

"MELODY IS IN THERE." Molly told him.

"Molly, you can use our bathroom." Meredith told her daughter. She then knocked on the door. "Michael, is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute, mom." Michael said, running a hand through his hair. He then exited the bathroom and went to his bedroom. He strummed his guitar that Roger had given him as a birthday present.

"Michael, we should go now." Molly told her brother a few minutes later. Michael nodded and followed his sister to the foyer where their parents were waiting.

"You look so handsome and beautiful." Meredith said as she straightened Michael's tie and brushed a hair out of Molly's face before Mark snapped picture after picture, tears in his eyes. His eldest children were going off to college and who knew when he would see them again.

_As we go on, we remember  
>All the times we had together<br>As our lives change, come whatever  
>We will still be friends forever<em>

"All right, are we ready to go?" Roger asked Mimi as he changed and fed Zachary and Emily. Kaylee was bugging Mimi as she packed food and toys for the kids to play with.

"Almost." Mimi answered, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Mommy! Can we go now?" Kaylee asked, her tone impatient.

"Almost." Mimi repeated. She took a minute to breathe and look down at her swollen belly. She was having one baby – a boy – in a couple months.

After a while, the Davis family was ready to go. They headed to the Cohen's house before heading to the high school. Molly was valedictorian and wanted to practice her speech in front of her family before speaking at the high school.

_As we go on, we remember  
>All the times we had together<br>As our lives change, come whatever  
>We will still be friends forever<em>

James was reading a book while Maureen tended to the family's newest addition – two-year-old Zahra. Maureen and Joanne adopted Zahra from Kenya and she was a wonderful addition to the house. There were many wonderful things about Zahra, but sadly, the little girl had HIV. Her birth mother had died shortly after giving birth to Zahra.

"Honey?" Maureen called into the master bedroom.

"Yes?" Joanne called back.

"Which top should I put on Zahra?"

"The green one with the zebras and some jeans."

"Okay. How do you want me to do her hair?"

"I'll do her hair – you just get her dressed."

"Okay."

Maureen sang to Zahra as she changed and dressed the cute little girl.

"Momma, do you think later I could hold Zahra?" James asked.

"Of course, sweetie." Maureen answered. James smiled and went back to his book.

_As we go on, we remember  
>All the times we had together<br>As our lives change, come whatever  
>We will still be friends forever<em>

Sophie sighed as she packed a diaper bag for both her children. Benny was currently changing Emmet and Kathryn was taking a nap.

"Benny, do you know where my novel is?" Sophie whispered as she leaned against the doorframe to Emmet and Kathryn's room.

"It's in the front room." Benny whispered, finishing changing Emmet's diaper. Sophie went to find her book, which was where Benny said it would be and put her book in her giraffe-patterned purse. It was going to be a long ceremony and Sophie found herself getting bored easily. On the other hand, she could always talk with the other people going and sitting around her. Then again, growing up, Sophie was never a social butterfly – in fact, she was the opposite and to this day, she has horrible people skills.

_As we go on, we remember  
>All the times we had together<br>As our lives change, come whatever  
>We will still be friends forever<em>

"Shawn! Rose! Dumott! We have to leave now if we want to get to the Cohen's on time!" Tom told his family as he changed his tie for the millionth time. At first, he chose a nice emerald green tie, then a navy blue. Now, he was debating between a violet and an orange tie.

"Go with the violet – it brings out your eyes." Dumott told his partner, entering the room. Tom smiled as Dumott put the tie on his partner. Dumott was dressed in a nice suit and a sparkled red and blue tie. On his feet, he wore a pair of nice dress shoes.

"You look good baby." Tom told his partner.

"So do you, honey." Dumott said, kissing Tom on the cheek.

On the ride to the Cohen's, Tom looked in the rearview mirror at the kids that he and Dumott raised. Shawn would start driver's education next year, while Rose signed up to take another ballet class. Rose had six years of ballet under her belt and wasn't about to give it up.

"Hon, could I talk to you?" Dumott asked Tom as they pulled into the Cohen's driveway.

"Sure. Kids, go ahead – dad and I will be with you soon." Tom told the kids. They scrambled out of the van and ran to their friends. "Okay, the little pests are gone. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I think we should adopt another kid."

"I like that idea, honey, but we don't have the space."

"That's why I put a down payment on a five-bedroom house." Dumott said. Dumott was in real estate and was very good at his job.

"A five bedroom house, huh?" Tom said.

"And if we are going to adopt, I would like a girl around Rose's age, that way she can have someone to do things with."

"I agree – I feel that she feels left out when Shawn gets to do something and she doesn't."

Dumott nodded, knowing how his daughter felt. They decided to leave the subject and got out of the car.

_As we go on, we remember  
>All the times we had together<br>As our lives change, come whatever  
>We will still be friends forever<em>

The families were now at the high school, where the graduating class of 600 students would be graduating. It was hard to spot Michael and Molly in the sea of green and white, but Mark found them before the others did. Michael had a red star on his hat, while Molly had an outline of a surfboard on hers with the numbers '13' in the center of the surfboard.

The principal took a minute to welcome the graduating class' friends, neighbors and family to the ceremony. He then went on to say that the entire student body had done well in their classes and he was sad to see them go.

What seemed like forever, the valedictorian spoke and then it was time for the ceremony.

"Michael Edwin Cohen, Molly Eloise Cohen…." Two of the teachers read off the names. Thunderous applause for both Michael and Molly walked across the stage to accept their diplomas.

After the graduation ceremony, the seniors found their families and went to their celebrations.

At the Cohen house, a massive barbeque was happening. Mark, Roger and Collins were on the grill while Dumott chatted with Maureen and Joanne. Dumott was currently holding Zahra and talking to her in baby talk.

"She's so beautiful." Dumott said, kissing the top of Zahra's head. Maureen smiled and squeezed Joanne's hand in hers. Joanne smiled and squeezed Maureen's hand back, glancing at Maureen's watch.

"James! We need to go now – Momma's got a big court meeting tomorrow." Joanne called. James came walking over to the two women and his little sister, nose buried in a book.

That night, Maureen put the kids to bed while Joanne prepared for her case tomorrow. Maureen would be in charge of watching Zahra, Matilda, Melvin, Kathryn, Emmett, Zachary and Emily, along with Meredith. The two of them had started Seasons of Love Daycare and loved spending time with the youngest members of their large family.

_As we go on, we remember  
>All the times we had together<br>As our lives change, come whatever  
>We will still be friends forever<em>

"I can't believe that Molly and Michael are leaving for college." Meredith said, wiping the tears out of her eyes. Mark sighed and put an arm on her shoulder, knowing how she was feeling.

"We still have Melody, Megan, Matilda and Melvin." Mark commented, rubbing Meredith's shoulders.

"You're right, hon. I guess we have to live in the present."

"I forgot to tell you that Molly and Michael's boyfriend and girlfriend are coming over tomorrow."

"Their WHAT?" Meredith shouted.

"Shh! Don't wake up the kids." Mark whispered.

"Since when do Molly and Michael date?"

"Since they were freshmen in high school."

"How come we've never met their boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I've met Michael's girlfriend when they went to the Halloween dance together last year. He was Romeo and she was Juliet, remember. That was when Molly and her boyfriend were Hermione and Ron." Mark reminded his wife. Meredith scratched her head and fell against the pillows.

The following day, Molly and Michael's boyfriend and girlfriend came to the house at noon. Mark was working and so was Meredith, but with Megan's help, she was able to talk to Michael and Molly's boyfriend and girlfriend.

Michael's girlfriend, Phoebe, was as pretty as Meredith remembered her. Phoebe also had a nice personality, which suited Michael's.

Molly's boyfriend, Danny, was also a nice boy, but Meredith felt like Molly could have done better – Meredith felt that Danny took advantage of Molly, but Meredith didn't want to say anything in front of Molly and Danny.

"We're going to the movies. We'll be back soon. Love you." Michael told Meredith as he, Phoebe, Danny and Molly rose and started to leave when Meredith called Molly over.

"Go ahead, guys. I'll be right there." Molly told her brother, Phoebe and Danny. She then turned to Meredith. "What, mom?"

"I think you should break up with Danny – I don't like the way he treats you." Meredith told her oldest. Molly rolled her eyes and went to join her friends.

Meredith and Mark were sitting in the kitchen when the door opened and closed. They heard Molly's sobs as she went to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"I'll go." Meredith told her husband. Mark nodded and went back to reading the paper.

Meredith made her way up the stairs and knocked on Molly's bedroom door.

"GO AWAY!" Molly shouted.

"Honey, it's me. May I come in?" Meredith asked. She heard the lock on the door click and saw Molly standing in the doorway, her face looking like she had walked into a boxing match. "Molly! What happened?"

"He did this to me." Molly sobbed. Meredith guided Molly to her bed and sat down beside her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Michael standing in the doorway.

"Michael, what happened?" Meredith questioned. He motioned for Meredith to follow him. Meredith got up from her spot beside Molly and closed the door. She then followed Michael to his room and closed the door.

"We were waiting in line to get tickets. Phoebe and I got ours, while Danny and Molly got theirs. Molly said she didn't have enough for both a drink and tickets, so Danny struck her across the face. He hit her again and again after she accidently spilled her soda on him – her lid had come off." Michael explained. "I think Danny has some anger issues and he's taking them out on Molly."

Meredith felt the anger flush her cheeks as she stormed downstairs and fill a freezer bag with ice.

"Mere, are you okay?" Mark asked, helping himself to a beer.

"NO, I AM NOT OKAY – OUR DAUGHTER WAS STUCK AND HIT BY HER BOYFRIEND!" Meredith shouted. Mark put his beer down and felt the room spinning around him.

"Momma?" Megan's voice came out of the darkness.

"Go back to sleep, angel." Mark told his daughter, not wanting her to get involved. Megan yawned and walked back to her bedroom.

"That SOB – I'll kill him!" Mark fumed.

"Michael said that Danny has anger issues." Meredith told her husband.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Mark said.

"I know. I wish that they would break up – I hate seeing Molly date a guy who's so abusive." Meredith said, tears in her eyes.

"There could be an explanation as to why he's taking his anger out on Molly." Mark reasoned. Meredith nodded, hoping that her husband was right.

_As we go on, we remember  
>All the times we had together<br>As our lives change, come whatever  
>We will still be friends forever<em>

Mimi was in a deep sleep when she felt a sharp pain in her back. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and paced the length of the room, singing in Spanish.

"Meems? What are you doing?" Roger asked rather sleepily.

"I have a backache." Mimi whispered.

"Do you think the baby's coming?" Roger asked.

"I don't think so – he's not due until next month." Mimi answered. Suddenly, Mimi felt a sharp and persistent pain in her stomach, which made her get to her knees.

"Mimi? Are you okay?" Roger asked. Mimi shook her head.

"Call the sitter – I think the baby's coming. My water broke."

Roger called the sitter then called the Bohemian families and told them to meet him and Mimi at the hospital.

"Roger! Hurry up!" Mimi called.

"I'm coming, baby." Roger told her. He helped her into the car and zoomed off towards the hospital, trying to keep Mimi calm.

They arrived at the hospital five minutes later and Mimi was taken to a delivery room, Roger close behind.

Roger smiled as he exited the delivery room and made his way towards the waiting room where his friends were gathered.

"We have a son – we named him Corey Gavin Davis. He was born a month premature, so he's going to stay in the NICU for a while. He's five pounds, four ounces and is thirteen inches long. Mimi's resting and isn't up for visitors now." Roger told his friends. They nodded and offered their congratulations. Maureen handed Roger a bouquet of blue balloons and a blue teddy bear.

Roger spent the night with Mimi and held her in his strong arms, letting her know how proud of her he was.

_As we go on, we remember  
>All the times we had together<br>As our lives change, come whatever  
>We will still be friends forever<em>

It was the following day at Seasons of Love daycare. Maureen and Meredith had their usual suspects – Kathryn, Emmet, Kaylee, Marvin, Matilda, Zachary, Emily and Zahra. All the children were playing together nicely, which was a relief.

"So, tell me about Zahra." Meredith told Maureen as Maureen bottle-fed Zahra. Meredith was bottle-feeding Matilda at the moment. They kept a close eye on the other kids, along with Megan and Melody, who were helping out as well.

"I've told you everything about her." Maureen said.

"I want to know about how you came to get her." Meredith told her friend. Maureen nodded, knowing the exact spot where to begin.

_Maureen and Joanne figured that they were too old to try having another baby. They had James, but wanted a baby to take care of._

"_We should adopt a baby from Africa." Maureen announced while she and Joanne were entangled in each other's arms. Joanne untangled herself from Maureen and sat up._

"_Where did that come from, sweetie?" Joanne asked._

"_I saw an advertisement on TV for an adoption agency in Africa. They're overcrowded and if the kids don't get adopted, they have no choice but to turn the rest of the kids away." Maureen answered, tears in her brown eyes. Joanne nodded and got her laptop out, typing the website in the search bar as Maureen recited it to her._

_The two of them fell in love with one of the newborns on the site – her mother had died after giving birth, so the baby was venerable and in need of a mother. To Joanne and Maureen's dismay, the little girl had AIDS, so she wasn't expected to live. According to her profile, her name was Zahra._

_Joanne and Maureen talked it over and decided that they would go to Africa to get their baby. They called the owner of the orphanage – Madame Hatter – and told her they were interested in adopting Zahra. Madame Hatter told them to come as soon as they could to meet Zahra._

_The women made arrangements for James to stay with the Collins family while they went to Kenya. They had gotten all the shots they needed and bought two airplane tickets. The length of their stay would be for two weeks._

_When they landed in Kenya, it was hot, but after buying sunhats, they were a little cooler. They found someone who was willing to take the two of them to the orphanage. They wanted to go there first before going to the hotel._

"_Hi – we're Maureen Johnson and Joanne Jefferson. We spoke with Madame Hatter on the phone about adopting a baby – her name is Zahra." Joanne told the woman at the front desk. She gestured for them to sit down and she went into a side office. Maureen picked up a book while Joanne eyed a rather skinny boy there with his mother. It made Joanne's stomach turn, for she could count all of the boy's ribs._

_The woman at the front desk called them back. Maureen and Joanne rose and followed her to an office and sat down on two hard leather chairs._

_Madame Hatter was an obese African-American woman who was very nice and willing to help Maureen and Joanne out. After talking with them for an hour, Madame Hatter led them out of the office and down a long, dark hallway with doors on either side._

_They stopped at a door on the left-hand side and halfway down the hallway. Madame Hatter unlocked the door and ushered the two women inside. There was a woman dressed in white, holding a pink blanket._

"_Joanne and Maureen, meet Zahra." Madame Hatter whispered, her voice like honey. The woman in white handed the blanket to Joanne, while Maureen looked over her partner's shoulder. Wrapped in the blanket, was a sleeping baby._

"_She's beautiful – we'll take her!" Maureen announced a little too loudly, but Zahra kept sleeping._

"_You need to wait until she gets her shots – she was born a week ago." Madame Hatter told the women._

"_How long will that take?" Maureen questioned. Madame Hatter laughed._

"_Tomorrow. You may take her home soon." Madame Hatter answered. Maureen turned to Joanne._

"_Soon! Did you hear that, pookie?" Maureen asked, her tone excited._

"_Yes, Honeybear, I heard her." Joanne assured Maureen._

_A week later, Zahra was ready to come home and both women were anxious to take her. They bought a car seat that was big enough to carry Zahra and a few stuffed animals for the trip. They also bought bottles and formula, since Zahra had AIDS, Joanne and Maureen didn't want to risk getting the disease either._

_James and the Collins family were the first to meet Zahra, who was sleeping in her carrier._

"_How was she?" Dumott asked, smiling when Maureen handed him Zahra._

"_Perfect – not a peep out of her." Maureen whispered._

"_What's her middle name going to be?" James asked._

"_Would you like to pick it out?" Maureen inquired. James nodded and motioned that he wanted to hold his sister._

"_Welcome to the family Zahra Skye Johnson-Jefferson. My name is James and I'm your big brother. I just met you, but I already love you more than you will know." James said, kissing the top of Zahra's head. The little baby opened her eyes and cried for the first time. James handed Zahra to Maureen, who was standing nearby._

"_Shh, baby, it's okay." Maureen soothed, which made Zahra cry even louder._

"_Honey, I think she needs changing." Joanne said, carefully taking Zahra from Maureen and took her to the nursery. Ten minutes later, Joanne exited the nursery, baby monitor in hand._

"_She's sleeping and clean." Joanne told the group. Tom and Dumott hugged Maureen and Joanne and toasted to Zahra._

"_Momma, do you like her middle name?" James asked as Maureen tucked him in and handed him his favorite toy – a purple elephant named Huffle._

"_I love it, honey – it's perfect." Maureen said, kissing the top of James' head. James smiled, got into a comfortable position and fell asleep._

Meredith had tears in her eyes by the time Maureen finished her story. Meredith looked over at Zahra, who was playing with Matilda. The girls were playing with stuffed animals and looked pretty happy.

_As we go on, we remember  
>All the times we had together<br>As our lives change, come whatever  
>We will still be friends forever<em>

Tom was playing a game on his laptop while Dumott made dinner. Rose and Shawn were at a friend's house, so the men would wait to tell the kids when they got home. Tom and Dumott decided to be foster parents, and if they liked the kid they fostered, they would adopt the boy or girl.

According to the social worker that worked with them, they would be fostering Taylor Mackenzie – a fourteen-year-old girl. She was an orphan and had lived with her uncle when her parents were killed in the September 11th attacks. Her uncle had passed away recently and now Taylor was in the foster care system.

"Hey dads! We're home!" Shawn called into the house.

"We're in the living room." Tom told his eldest and watch both kids enter the room.

"What's up?" Rose asked.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Dumott asked.

"Tell us what?" Rose inquired.

"We're going to be a foster family." Tom blurted.

Dumott and Tom took turns explaining Taylor's condition, Rose and Shawn listening intently.

"When do we get to meet her?" Rose asked, excited. She was happy that they would be not only fostering a girl, but a girl her age. She secretly hoped that she and Taylor would get along.

"Saturday." Tom answered.

"But that's five days away and there's so much to do!" Rose exclaimed. Dumott and Tom laughed. Shawn, however, was quiet.

"Shawn, you okay, buddy?" Tom asked, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Why are we fostering another kid?" Shawn inquired.

"Because Dad and I felt that Rose could use a friend her age. The social worker told me that Taylor loves football, baseball and skateboarding – all the things you love. Maybe you'll find something in common with her." Tom assured his son. Shawn shrugged and went back to his video game. Tom got off the sofa and went to the kitchen, getting a beer out of the fridge.

Five days later, everyone was in his or her best outfit to meet Taylor. She would be arriving any time now and the Collins family was running around like chickens with their heads cut off as they did last minute cleaning or cooking. Lucy – the family Great Dane – began barking when the doorbell rang. Rose put Lucy in her room and opened the door. Standing in the doorway was the social worker – Mrs. Simms – and a girl about Rose's age. The girl had long blond hair with purple streaks in it and green eyes. She wore a black T-shirt, jeans and beat-up tennis shoes. She carried a black backpack and wore a scared look on her face.

"Hi Mrs. Simms. Hi Taylor." Dumott greeted both women, opening the screen door. Taylor stepped into the house, shifting uneasily on her feet as she noticed Tom, Shawn and Rose smiling at her.

"I can't stay – I have another caseload. She's been checked for weapons and doesn't have any. She's still adjusting to being a foster kid, so treat her like your own kids." Mrs. Simms told Dumott. She then waved to Taylor and got back in her car.

"Welcome Taylor. I'm Dumott and this is my husband, Tom. These are our kids Rose and Shawn. Rose is your age and Shawn is fifteen. We're going out to dinner with our friends later, so feel free to join us." Dumott rambled. Taylor cracked a smile and followed Rose on a tour of the house.

"Will we be sharing a room or will I have my own room?" Taylor asked, her voice smooth – like running water over rocks.

"You have your own room, which is across the hall from mine. I forgot, do you like dogs?" Rose asked. Taylor nodded.

"My uncle had a Chocolate Lab named Tessa – she went to live on a farm after he died." Taylor said.

"I have a Great Dane named Lucy. She's harmless and is a total sweetheart." Rose told Taylor. Taylor smiled and looked around anxiously. "What is it?"

"Where's your bathroom?" Taylor asked.

"Second door on the right." Rose answered. Taylor sprinted for the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Rose decided to wait for Taylor so that Rose could tell Taylor about their family. Taylor exited the bathroom a few minutes later and headed to her bedroom.

"Taylor, could I talk to you?" Rose asked.

"Um, sure." Taylor said. "am I in trouble?"

"Not at all – I was just going to tell you about our family. My dads grew up with my aunts and uncles – well they're not really my aunts and uncles – just my dads good friends." Rose felt herself rambling – a habit of hers.

"Go for it." Taylor said, picking up a stuffed rabbit that was on her bed.

"I'll start with my best friend's family – the Cohen's. Dad is Mark who is a filmmaker. Mom Meredith runs Seasons of Love daycare. Older siblings Molly and Michael are off at college and we'll get to meet Molly's new boyfriend tonight. Middle siblings are Melody and Megan. Megan's my best friend. The youngest members are two-year olds Marvin and Matilda.

Next, we have the Coffin's. Dad is Benny, who is in real estate with Daddy Dumott. Mom is Sophie who is an aspiring actress. They have two kids – Kathryn, who is two and Emmet, who is one.

Let's move onto the Davis family. Dad is Roger who is a musician and really good. Mom is Mimi who is a ballet teacher. Oldest is Kaylee, who is five, middle kids are Zachary and Emily, who are one and two-week old Corey. I know for a fact that Mimi's not coming – she's staying at the hospital with Corey – he was born a month early.

Last but not least is the Johnson-Jefferson family. Mom is Joanne, who is a lawyer. Mom is Maureen, who runs Seasons of Love daycare with Meredith. They have James, who is our age and Zahra who is two.

There you have it, our family." Rose concluded.

"Wow – you have a big family. Do you think they would like me?" Taylor asked. Rose placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder and squeezed it.

"They will love you. I'll make sure you sit next to me at the kid table." Rose said. Taylor made a face, which made Rose laugh.

"The babies will sit with their moms and us teenagers have a table to ourselves." Rose explained.

"Can't wait to meet them. They sound cool." Taylor said, hiding her face so that Rose couldn't see her tears. Rose took that as her cue to go. Rose patted Taylor's shoulder as she exited the room, her way of saying 'welcome to the family.'

An hour later, the new family was ready to go. They weren't meeting at the Life Café as usual. Instead, Maureen suggested they try an Italian restaurant called Fortuna's. Everyone agreed and would meet at the restaurant to reserve two very large tables.

Tom, Dumott, Shawn, Rose and Taylor were the first ones to arrive. The hostess seated them at two large booths near the back of the restaurant. Tom sent Rose, Taylor and Shawn to watch for the rest of the family.

Roger, Kaylee, Emily and Zachary were the next ones to arrive, followed by Maureen, James, Joanne and Zahra. Rose and Shawn introduced Taylor to everyone. Taylor beamed as the other adults shook her hand. Rose thought she would fit right in.

Shawn ushered everyone to the tables as Rose and Taylor kept an eye out for the remaining families. Rose smiled as the Cohen and Coffin families arrived. Molly introduced her new boyfriend, Steve, to everyone. She and Danny had broken up, but not before he gave her a broken arm, which was still in a lime-green cast.

Benny was the only Coffin to arrive – Kathryn and Emmet were sick, so Sophie was taking care of them. Benny smiled at Taylor as Rose made introductions.

They were now back at the booths – the adults at one and the teenagers at the other one. They had ordered breadsticks and a large salad to share.

Taylor listened to the conversations around her – Molly and Steve were entered in a surfing competition at the end of the month, so they were excited about it; Michael was enjoying college life, along with Phoebe, who wasn't able to make it that night – she had strep throat; Melody and Megan were enjoying riding their horses – Megan had bred her horse, Tally, so she was anxious for next spring and James was discussing the new book series he was reading. Taylor joined in all of the conversations when she could when all eyes turned to her.

"So, Taylor, what's your story?" Michael asked.

"I had two wonderful parents, but they were killed in the September 11th attacks. I lived with my mom's brother for a while before he died last year of a heart attack. I'm pretty new to the foster care stuff, but I wish that someone would adopt me so I can stop bouncing from home to home." Taylor told the people seated around her.

"When's your birthday?" James inquired, changing the subject.

"May 18th." Taylor answered.

"What's your favorite color?" Megan questioned.

"I like blue, silver and purple." Taylor answered, playing with her pasta. She was mostly finished, but wanted to finish the pasta on her plate.

The teens kept asking Taylor questions until Roger told them to leave Taylor alone. Taylor smiled at him and told him it was fine.

"If you need me to watch the kids some night, I would love to. I babysat my two and five year old cousins for my uncle." Taylor said.

"We'll keep it in mind." Meredith said, hugging Taylor. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks." Taylor thanked Meredith, hugging her back.

Six months later, Taylor Mackenzie Collins was an official member of the Bohemian family. She was the happiest she had ever been in a long time.

_As we go on, we remember  
>All the times we had together<br>As our lives change, come whatever  
>We will still be friends forever<em>


End file.
